When Nate Starts Dating A Pancake
by starsnuffers
Summary: Nate’s relationship with the pancake grows, and Shane wants to find his own love, with Gregory the giraffe! Second in the "pancake" series. Sequal to "When Nate Gets Held Hostage By A Pancake"


Summary: Nate's relationship with the pancake grows, and Shane wants to find his own love, with Gregory the giraffe!!

**When Nate Starts Dating A Pancake**

_Back at Camp Rock…_

Nate pouts and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks.

"I really miss that pancake. We had a thing going on there," he says.

Jason frowns. "Well I'm sorry I killed her."

"And Selena broke up with me, too."

"I'm sorry I broke you two up."

"And Miley's still a huge bitch."

"Stop pouting."

"I can't! I can't because my life sucks and I miss my pancake! Her name was Allison and she was the sexiest pancake I've ever met in my life. But, no. Jason, you had to beat her up with a baseball bat. And we were gonna use that for the piñata! But now it's covered in syrup, and it's your entire fault!"

"I'm sorry, Nate… we can wash the syrup off."

"No. No use in that. You already ruined my life."

"Nate…"

Nate pushes him away. "Just don't even talk, okay?" He walks down to the pier and sits down, putting his legs in the water.

Mitchie comes up behinds him and sits down next to him. "Hey."

Nate turns to her, wiping away from tears.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"My life is ruined and it's all Jason's fault."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"He killed my pancake!"

Mitchie gasps. "No! Not your pancake!"

"I know! He killed her! She was my lover!" Nate starts sobbing again.

Mitchie puts her arm comfortingly around Nate. "It's okay, Nate. We can get through this."

"I don't think I can. She was so… so… SO BEAUTIFUL!" Nate sniffs and wipes his nose on his sleeve. "I want to be alone."

"Okay," Mitchie says, slipping into the water. Right as she hits the water, she turns into the Lochness monster and swims away.

Nate grabs a fruit salad out of his pants and starts eating it.

Shane comes up behind him. "Hi, Nate."

Nate turns around. "I'm sorry my girlfriend gave you rabies."

"It's okay," he says, sitting down. "I'm sure I was going to get rabies anyway sooner or later."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"The pancake."

"What about it? Did it hurt you?"

"No… I fell in love with her."

"And Jason killed her…"

"I know."

"Well that sucks big, hairy, sweaty monkey balls."

"Yup."

"Okay, well I'm going to go do some shopping. Need anything?"

Nate sighs. "Only a patch to mend my broken heart."

"Kay," Shane says, walking away.

Nate stares out to the sea. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart. To fly with dragons in a land apart," he recites.

Suddenly, a bunch of dragons start flying around him and they transport him to Dragon Land.

_Meanwhile, in Jason's cottage…_

Jason was just painting Gregory the giraffe's nails when Tess goes into the cottage. "Hey, Jason, I was wondering if I could borrow your wheelbarrow."

"Why?" Jason asks, applying a coat of sparkly pink polish.

"I accidentally killed another person and I need to bury them in the lake."

"Okay. The wheel barrow is in the back."

"Thanks, Jason."

Tess starts skipping and singing 'Womanizer.' "Womanizer, womanizer, oh, womanizer…" She takes the wheelbarrow and wheels it over to her cabin, loading the dead body of Ella up, and going down to the lake. "Hey Mitchie! I got another one for you!"

Mitchie swims up to the pier and roars, taking her lunch. She splashes back down into the water, chomping on Ella.

Tess continues humming and returns the wheelbarrow to Jason. She goes back in his cottage. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Jason says, braiding Gregory's hair.

Suddenly, Shane burst in the door. "Jason! You got to help me! I just set an apple on fire and I don't know what to – ooohhhh." He stops panicking when he sees the giraffe. "Well hello there, beautiful." Shane approaches the giraffe, who bats his eyelashes. "I'd like to take you downtown if you know what I mean."

Shane hops on Gregory's back and the two of them head off to go get some ice cream.

_In Dragon Land…_

Nate gasps when he sees his beautiful Allison, the pancake, and runs over to her.

Just like a scene in a movie, the two run in slow motion towards each other, arms open, and Nate scoops his beloved pancake up in his arms, holding her tightly.

Only too bad for Nate, he squeezes Allison a bit too hard, and some of the syrup she soaked up into her body squirted out all in Nate's hair! Allison got stuck in Nate's hair and the two couldn't get apart.

Their love was inseparable.

Nate wished on the dragon scale and the two lovebirds went back to Camp Rock.

When they got back, the two saw Gregory and Shane eating ice cream together.

Then Allison got jealous.

"Take me to Chili's, BITCH!" she yells.

Nate nods and flies them both to Chili's. The two get seated immediately.

Only too bad for them, Michael Jason was sitting in the table across from them!

Michael saw how beautiful Allison was, so when Nate wasn't looking, he ripped Allison out of Nate's hair and then ran off to the under world!

"Nooo!" Nate screamed, trying desperately to get to the under world.

When he couldn't go through the portal, he started crying. "My beautiful, beautiful pancake." Then, Nate poofed back to his cabin and saw Gregory and Shane making out! "Get a room!" Nate yells, completely heartbroken.

Shane turns to him with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "I didn't think anyone was here!"

Gregory wraps his long tongue around Shane's body and he runs off with Shane.

Suddenly, Nate hears the call of the wild, and he starts howling.

Then, his warrior companions, Peggy and Tess, come running into the cabin.

"Girls," Nate says, "we're going to the underworld!"

"The underwear?" Tess asks.

"No. The underworld."

"Why?"

"Because Michael Jackson took Allison from me!"

"Who?"

"My pancake!"

"Le gasp!" Tess exclaims. "We better go get her back!"

Tess uses her magical cat abilities to summon the god of the flying monkeys and the three all head down to the underworld.

_Will Nate ever get his pancake back? Will Shane and the giraffe become an item? And what about Mitchie, the sea monster? Find out in the next book! _


End file.
